A conventional seasoning bottle or preserving bottle is filled with seasoning or preserving materials for cooking or eating purpose, in which a spoon should be further provided to pick up the seasoning or preserving powder or liquid as stored in the bottle to cause inconvenience for an user.
Conventional caster, for example, filled with pepper powder, is always formed with plural perforations drilled on a top cover or a bottle bottom for discharging the pepper powder by decanting or by vibrating such caster bottle, to thereby have the following defects:
1. The perforations formed on the bottle may be easily penetrated by moisture, dust or other pollutants to contaminate the inside seasoning or to wet the powder seasoning to deteriorate its quality, harmful for human health.
2. The pickup quantity is difficultly controlled since the perforation can be clogged by inside seasoning, especially when the seasoning powder is agglomerated as absorbing moisture through such perforations.
The present inventor has found the defects of a conventional seasoning bottle and invented the present bottle with self-contained pickup tool.